Castlevania Judgement 2
''Castlevania Judgement 2 ''is a 3D Castlevania fighting game for the Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, XBOX One, and PC. The game is a sequel of Castlevania Judgement, a game for the Nintendo Wii. It's release date hasn't been announced yet. Story More TBA. Gameplay Castlevania Judgement 2 ''plays a bit differently from the original ''Castlevania Judgement, though the goal is mostly the same. The objective is to defeat the opponent with various attacks. Each character has a health bar, hearts, and a super meter. The health bar shows how much health you have. You lose health when you are hit and, if your health bar goes down to zero, you die. Hearts allow you to use sub-weapons, acting as ammo. If you don't have enough hearts, you are not able to use that sub-weapon. The super meter goes up when you do or take damage. Once it is full, you can use it to do a super move. Castlevania Judgement 2 ''is a 3D arena fighter. Players can move in all directions within large arenas. The player can do Light, Heavy and Special Attacks. Light attacks are faster than Heavy attacks, but Heavy attacks cause more damage. Special attacks usually have some unique effect, and are normally projectiles. The player can also do Grab attacks, which can go through blocks, and Super attacks, which can go through normal attacks. Players can also jump, block, and target certain enemies so they can focus on them. Controls Modes Story ''TBA Arcade TBA Survival Survival Mode tasks players with surviving for as long as possible against an endless stream of fighters. Your health is carried over from battle to battle. Castle Castle Mode tasks you with selecting a character and exploring Dracula's castle, completing various challenges. Versus Allows players to fight against eachother, against either a CPU or another player. Training Training Mode allows players to freely fight, allowing them to hone their fighting skills. Online Online allows players to connect to the Internet to fight eachother. Players can fight against random players or friends. Gallery Gallery allows players to listen to music and look at character drawings and concept art. These are unlocked in Castle Mode. Characters The game features 38 playable characters. They are split into either Warriors of the Light, or Warriors of the Night. Unlock Criteria TBA Sub-Weapons Alongside choosing a character, the player is able to equip a sub-weapon that they can use during the battle. Players can collect new sub-weapons from candles. *'Axe: '''The Axe is thrown in an upward arc. Great for dealing with enemies in the air. Each uses 2 Hearts. **'Can be used by: ' *'Dagger: 'A dagger is thrown forward, damaging enemies that touch it. Each uses 1 Heart. **'Can be used by: ' *'Holy Water: 'Throw a holy water in an arc, that releases a flaming field that damages anyone within it. Each uses 2 Hearts. **'Can be used by: ' *'Cross: 'A cross that is thrown foward. It acts like a boomerang and can damage enemies multiple times. **'Can be used by: ' *'Jagged Earth: 'Summon sharp rocks in front of you to damage and launch enemies. Each uses 2 Hearts. **'Can be used by: ' *'Gravity Circle: 'Summon a gravity circle that causes damage to enemies around and above you. Each uses 3 Hearts. **'Can be used by: ' *'Gale Force: 'Summon a wind projectiles that, after firing, curves around and homes onto enemies. Each uses 3 Hearts. **'Can be used by: ' *'Bat Swarm: 'Summon a homing swarm of bats that drains enemies health and gives it to you. Each uses 3 Hearts. **'Can be used by: ' *'Poisonous Cloud: 'Summon a poisonous cloud that can damage enemies multiple times. Each uses 2 Hearts. **'Can be used by: ' *'Stopwatch: 'Temporarily slow time, allowing you to damage your enemy freely. Each uses 10 Hearts, and can only be used once. **'Can be used by: 'Everyone (only found in candles) *'Herb: 'Gives you a health boost at the cost of hearts. Each uses 10 Hearts, and can only be used once. **'Can be used by: 'Everyone (only found in candles) *'Familiar Card: 'Allows you to summon a temporary ally. Each uses 10 Hearts, and can only be used once. **'Can be used by: 'Everyone (only found in candles) Stages ''TBA Trivia *This game features 9 Belmonts (Simon, Trevor, Christopher, Soleil, Richter, Sonia, Juste, Julius and Leon). *Many characters were cut from the game. **Dario Bossi and Dmitrii Blinov from ''Dawn of Sorrow ''were considered to appear as villains, however, due to their unpopularity, it was decided to remove them. Zephyr, Paranoia and Abaddon were added in their place. **Mathias Cronqvist from ''Lament of Innocence ''was considered, but since he becomes Dracula, he was cut. **Aeon from the first ''Judgement ''was cut for unknown reasons. He may return as DLC. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Castlevania (series) Category:Castlevania Games